


Truth or Dare

by Mindsebbandflow



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindsebbandflow/pseuds/Mindsebbandflow
Summary: Re:vale is up to their games again, will it backfire on them??A request from my IDOLiSH7 Scenarios blog on TumblrLike the story? Then request one yourself!!





	Truth or Dare

“Okay guys since we all worked so hard today in preparation for Friends Day, I propose we have some fun and bond even more by playing Truth or Dare!” Momo cheered, receiving stunned faces from the members of IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER. “Uh, what is that?” Mitsuki questioned, turning to look at the other members to see if he was the only one out of the loop. “It’s sort of like the King’s Game, except an American version.” Yuki responded, clearly in on Momo’s plan. “Sounds like fun! I wanna be the King this time!” Tamaki grinned. “Well how it works is one person spins this bottle here, whoever it lands on has to choose Truth or Dare, then the person who spun the bottle gets to either ask them a personal question that they HAVE to answer honestly, or dare them to do something funny or embarrassing!” Momo winked. “Ah so it’s like that is it?” Tenn raised an eyebrow with a subtle sigh. “I’m game, could be fun.” Gaku smiled, the fact that Tenn didn’t seem to fond of the idea made it that much more appealing. “Okay, I think this could be a great way to learn more about the other members and bond too!” Riku beamed, Tenn sighed again, wondering just how naïve his little brother was. “Ah fine, got nothing better to do then drink.” Yamato groaned. “You are drinking though…” Iori cut in. “No one said I can’t do both!” Yamato smirked back. “Yes let us bond and play a friendly game with each other!” Nagi sang. “It doesn’t appear to be that kind of game though…” Sogo pointed out, hoping that no one asked him to admit or do anything embarrassing, especially in front of TRIGGER and Re:vale. “Haha it sounds fun though, let’s do it!” Ryuunosuke smiled sweetly, he also appeared naïve. “Okay great! I will start then, let’s get this party started!” Momo cheered. “Yeah!” Most of the group cheered back.

Spinning the bottle, the members all watched nervously to see whom it would land on first. “Looks like Tama is up!” Yamato observed, taking another sip of beer. “Alright bring it on!” Tamaki spoke, getting fired up. “Good luck Tamaki kun!” Sogo smiled, trying to be a good partner. “Truth or Dare?” Momo asked enthusiastically. “Dare!” Tamaki bellowed with confidence, however the grin on Momo’s face made him question his choice. “Let us senpai help you out with your partner… I want you to cup Sogo’s face, looking him in the eyes and tell him that you love him!” Tamaki’s face went blank. “Hyuu hyuu” the rest of the group whistled. “Awe hell no!” Tamaki whined, Sogo looked embarrassed himself. “You gotta do it!” Mitsuki laughed, pushing Tamaki’s back. Nervously he knelt down in front of a bright red Sogo. Trying not to look him in the eyes, Tamaki placed his hand under Sogo’s chin, slightly tilting his head up to face him. The room grew quiet with anticipation, waiting for Tamaki’s confession. “S-Sou chan… I… I love you!” He cried out before running back to his seat. “Hyuu hyuu” everyone cheered again. “Shut up! It’s my turn now… I’ll get you back for this Momorin!” Tamaki growled as he spun the bottle. This time it landed on Gaku. “Alright Gaku is next!” Ryuu grinned, finding this game fun so far. “Okay, Truth or Dare?” Tamaki asked, the room growing silent again. “Truth…” Gaku responded, figuring it would be a safer choice considering Tamaki was in the mood to make someone pay. “Awe I wanted you to pick dare so you would have to give me a King Pudding…” Tamaki sulked. “Oh if that is all then I choose dare!” Gaku jumped back in. “Bzzzzzzz nope! Can’t change once you already decided!” Momo lectured. “Fine, then what is your question?” Gaku sighed, tilting his head back. “Hmm, oh okay I got it! How many girls have you done it with?” Yamato spit out his beer before bursting into laughter. “Tamaki kun!” Sogo yelled, horrified that Tamaki would ask such a question. Both Momo and Yuki started to roll on the floor laughing too. “Geeze does everyone think I am the kind of guy who plays around with women? Ugg… I’ve only slept with one woman… she was a girl I dated towards the end of highschool… okay?” Gaku blushed. “Oh is that all? I thought it would have been like 100 or something…” Tamaki responded, looking a little disappointed. Only making Re:vale laugh even harder. “Tamaki kun!” Sogo’s eyes made Tamaki fear for his life as he quickly hid behind Yamato. “Alright I am spinning next then…” Gaku reached for the bottle, somewhat relieved his question was only about that… after all things could only get worse.

“Oh it’s the younger Izumi,” Gaku smirked looking up at Iori. Since he was rather reserved this could be fun. “Truth or Dare?” “Truth…” Iori responded, not in the mood to do a dare of any sort. “Hmm, have you ever confessed to a girl before?” Gaku asked, a little curious about the young boy’s past. “No I haven’t…” Iori spoke, extremely relieved his answer was so easy. “He’s been confessed to before though, this girl from school with a huge rack!” Tamaki grinned. “Yotsuba san!” Iori’s eyes were starting to resemble Sogo’s, as Tamaki returned to hide behind Yamato. “Oh is that so?” Tenn questioned, giving Iori a devilish smile. “Ahem, it’s my turn to spin!” Iori declared, desperate to change the subject before anyone else added more. “Oh it’s me!” Ryuunosuke chimed, seeming happy the bottle stopped at him. “Okay Tsunashi san, Truth or Dare?” Iori questioned. “Dare!” Ryuu replied, really excited for some reason. Iori had to think for a moment, what could he ask that wouldn’t be inappropriate to request of a senpai, yet wouldn’t seem too plain or boring? “Take a cute selfie of yourself and post it as your profile picture!” Iori ordered. “Okay!” Ryuu jumped up, eager to go. “He seems oddly into this…” Tenn commented to Gaku, who nodded in response. Tamaki ended up taking the photo for him as Ryuu decided to use his hands to make it seem like he had bunny ears. “Pshhhhahaha, I can’t wait to read the surprised comments!” Momo laughed hystericaly. “Right? This is so great!” Yuki chuckled too, almost forgetting that they were likely in for some revenge later on. “Okay my turn to spin the bottle!” Ryuu grinned, completely unfazed by his dare. Landing on Nagi, he smiled kindly. “Nagi kun, Truth or Dare?” “Since I am always open and honest, tonight I will just go with dares!” Nagi proclaimed. “He is going to regret that…” Yamato smirked. “Okay then I dare you to act out a scene from that magical girl show you like!” Ryuu said with sparkling eyes. “Oh come on that is like giving him a present!” Mitsuki cried out. “That is true… he looks like he is enjoying this too much…” Sogo observed. “Well as long as he is having fun right? Isn’t that the point of the game?” Riku smiled. Tenn again feared for his brother.

After an extremely long skit, to which the others were grateful for it ending, Nagi spun the bottle, landing on Sogo. “Sogo, Truth or Dare?” Nagi winked. “Umm, truth?” Sogo blushed, nervous that all eyes were on him. “I know it is not gentlemen like to kiss and tell, however I have my suspicions about you. How far have you gone with a girl?” Nagi asked, Sogo’s face turning bright red. It was true that everyone there was actually curious about the same thing. “T-that’s not… I mean really nothing much… I just went on a few dates… I’ve kissed a girl before… but really that’s it!” Sogo admitted, covering his face. “Hyuu hyuu,” the group again whistled, making Sogo feel even more mortified. Avoiding eye contact with anyone, Sogo spun the bottle as quickly as he could, desperately needing the attention to shift. “Yay it’s my turn!” Riku jumped up happily. “Tenn do you ever fear for your brother?” Gaku whispered into Tenn’s ear, Tenn sighed heavily. “Okay Riku kun, Truth or Dare?” Sogo asked. “Dare!” Riku grinned, his excitement now made everyone in the group fear for him. “Okay… I dare you to be a lap pillow for Iori kun!” Sogo smiled. “Why me?” Iori cried out. “It’s a partner thing!” Sogo smiled back. “In other words if we had to suffer so do you!” Tamaki translated. “Come on Iori, don’t be shy!” Riku patted his lap. “He really does seem to enjoy doing that…” Yamato commented, remembering to when he was forced to lay on Riku’s lap. Iori slowly made his way over, frowning at all of the camera flashes. “My turn to spin!” Riku continued to be in a good mood, his heart however started to race when the bottle landed on his one and only brother. “Ohh this should be good!” Momo smiled. “T-Tenn nii… Truth or Dare?” Riku asked shyly, with notable quivering eyes. “Dare…” Tenn responded, figuring this was the safest choice with Riku. “T-then I dare you to hug me and tell me you love me!” Riku’s eyes looked hopeful, his words made Tenn’s eyes widen completely. Was that really what he wanted from him? Everyone grew quiet, knowing now wasn’t the time to make some joke. “What kind of stupid dare is that?” Tenn lectured. Riku looked down sadly. “Obviously I love you!” Tenn spoke, his arms open for Riku to run into. Gaku and Ryuu couldn’t help but smirk at the noticeable blush on Tenn’s face. He was actually happy about that dare. “T-Tenn nii!” Riku cried out as he ran into his brother’s arms. “Brocon…” Iori muttered to himself. Still everyone was actually quite happy to see such a moving scene, who would have guessed it would have come from a game like this? 

After the sweet embrace, it was now Tenn’s turn to spin. “Oh I’m up now!” Mitsuki grinned. “Truth or Dare?” Tenn asked. “Hmm dare!” “I dare you to dance a routine from one of TRIGGER’s songs!” Tenn smirked, raising the bar. “O-okay…” Mitsuki grew nervous. “Come on Mitsuki, we all know you know them all!” Nagi winked. “You can do it Mitsuki san!” Sogo encouraged. “Go Mikki!” Tamaki cheered. Mitsuki ended up choosing Secret Night, and pulled it off rather well. Again the bottle spun, this time landing on one of the long awaited Re:vale members, Yuki. “Yuki san, Truth or Dare?” Mitsuki questioned. “Dare!” Yuki spoke with confidence. “I dare you to do a strip tease!” “Hyuu hyuu,” the others called out. “Ohh we are so lucky!!!” Momo cried. “Alright, turn on some music then.” Yuki smiled, playing his part out perfectly. “Isn’t my darling super sexy???” Momo fawned. Yuki’s sex appeal greatly showing. “My turn to spin…” Yuki spoke, a large smirk appearing when it landed on Yamato. “Well fuck…” Yamato groaned. “Okay Yamato kun, Truth or Dare?” Yuki asked playfully. “Oh like there is even a choice there, truth!” Yamato barked. “What’s your biggest turn on from a woman, are you a breast or butt man?” “Hah really?” Yamato groaned, figuring he would be asking something far worse. “Isn’t that too adult themed?” Iori questioned, noticing Riku was blushing like mad. “Considering everyone here is old enough to buy porn I find it age appropriate, don’t you?” Yuki shot back. He indeed did have a point. “Hmm both are good, though not gunna lie, a nice rack is always a win!” Yamato answered, taking another sip of beer. Last but not least the bottle landed on the beloved host, Momo! “Alright Momo Truth or Dare?” Yamato prayed that he chose dare. “Dare!” Momo called out, making Yamato grin like an evil mastermind. Time to get some revenge on these troublesome senpais! “Momo I dare you to kiss your partner Yuki!” Yamato grinned, Momo’s face on the other hand turned bright red. “Ah of course you would say that, go ahead Momo honey, I don’t mind.” Yuki smiled. “Hyuu hyuu,” was again cheered. “B-but darling… we can’t in front of the kids…” Momo blushed as Yuki reached out to cup his face. “Why are they turning this into some kind of skit?” Gaku questioned. “Just relax dear, think of only me…” Yuki cooed. “This is way too embarrassing!” Riku cried out as he covered his eyes, still leaving room to peek. Everyone watched in embarrassment as the members of Re:vale shared in a gentle kiss. However just then a tray dropped, everyone turned to look in the direction of the sound to see Tsumugi standing there, face beet red. “I-I-I I’m s-so-so sorry! I di-di-didn’t mean to interrupt… SORRY!” She cried out, running the other way. The others burst out laughing. “Wait Maneko chan! It isn’t what you think!!” Momo cried out, making everyone laugh even more. Yuki just sighed, their kouhai were indeed troublesome.


End file.
